Old School
by xmayniacx
Summary: A collection of my older oneshots.
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes Tate

Pairing: Tate

Summary: She'd trusted him. Let him into her heart. And now she was paying for it.

Rating: T

Song: Behind These Hazel Eyes

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song, Behind These Hazel Eyes, I'm just using both for my story. Um…so yeah enjoy :)

A/N: So yeah, I wanted to try my hand at a break-up/hurt romance fic where the characters don't end up getting back together. My apologies if it's a tad(or a lot) rubish. I tend to create somewhat rubish stories from time to time. Terribly sorry. Also I didn't intend for this to be so well long, but I write my fics using the "go-with-the-flow" technique so whatever I think of, if it's good, it gets added. Also I suck at endings, so if you're gonna grill me about this, don't do it about the ending!

A/N2: This was originally part of a new series I was considering, entitled **Musical Alphabet**, which was going to consist of one-shots, song-fic style, with each song starting with a different letter of the alphabet, but I'm not good with constantly editing and updating so I decided to cancel **Musical Alphabet**, and just publish this as a oneshot.

* * *

><p>She should have seen it coming, known it would happen. Realized that a serious and committed relationship wasn't his forte. But the strange thing was, she knew it would happen eventually, and she didn't care, because she loved him. And now her heart was paying for it.<p>

Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<p>

Their relationship was quickly growing into something beyond their own comprehension. Whenever he was around, she got butterflies in her stomach, like a little girl would with her first crush. But this was different. Because she wasn't a little girl anymore, and he definitely wasn't her first crush. He had been her first love. The first one to get over the humungous wall she'd set up around her heart. It was there for a reason. But there were always exceptions and he just happened to be that exception. _Her_ exception. They'd agreed simultaniously to go slow, build a strong friendship first, get to know each other, instead of moving too fast. He'd surprised her by agreeing with these terms. Made dozens of promises to her. He performed the cheesy, yet romantic, "rose movement", giving her one plastic rose, and 12 alive roses. She'd had a good laugh at that. Now she was glad she'd kept the false rose, because it was the last thing she'd had from him. Had she known he was going to break his promise, she never would have let him in. The wall had crumbled to the ground, any hope of redemption being smothered underneathe it. He'd broken her heart. And she would never forgive him.

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

She'd promised herself, that she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him anyway. That would be the last thing she'd need. Looking weak and pathetic, all because of what she should have seen coming. Everyone in the office could tell that something was obviously wrong. Starting with the clipped tones she used with him and the pleading ones he'd direct at her, to the constant glance-overs they would spill when the other one wasn't looking(or so they thought) It was obvious that they were both hurting, but neither would admit it. Sometimes being the bigger person sucked.

I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<p>

She missed the old days. She missed his smile, the way his arm seemed to fit perfectly around her waist. How there never seemed to be a dull moment when they were together. They were complete opposites, yet they managed to somehow balance each other out because of it. She missed how he would make her feel untouchable from any and all dangers around them, when she'd lie in his arms in his bed, enjoying one another's company. She missed the way they'd stay up for hours on end, just talking about everything and anything, even though they had work the next morning. But now all of that was gone. And she hated it.

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

She never would have thought that he'd have broken his millions of little promises, just like he'd broken her heart into millions of pieces. Sure he wasn't always the best guy in the world, but surely he wouldn't stoop that low would he? She remembered it clearly. The moment their relationship had fallen apart with the wall that now lay in heaps of broken stone at the bottom of her heart.  
>It had been a clear afternoon, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, a pleasant breeze blowing through every once in a while. Slowly the sky began darkening, showing multiple shades of pinks, blues, and purples, mixed into one as evening settled in. They had gone out to eat dinner at one of the new locally owned Italian restraunts(his idea of course.) Their waitress had constantly tried to flirt with him, reguardless to the fact that she was with him on a date, but he had pushed her away as best as he could, always making sure to hold <em>her<em> hand in front of the waitress, trying to signal that he wasn't in the least bit interested. The waitress was everything he'd ever want. Blonde, tan, impressive figure, and definitely ditzy. But he'd resisted with ease, as each attempt to win his affection failed, one after another. She had left the table for a few minutes, making a quick stop to the restroom when it'd happened. Right when she came out, she found him, making out with the waitress in a corner, out of sight of the guests. She felt as if someone had taken a knife to her heart, and twisted it. She stormed over to the pair, tears streaming down her face. When he saw her, he pushed the waitress away with such force that she nearly fell over in her trashy 5 inch stiletto heels. He babbled away, trying to explain that it wasn't him. That she had trapped him there, and had thrown herself at him. But she didn't believe him. And she told him to never speak to him again. She'd talk to their boss in the morning about transferring teams. Right now, she needed to escape to her room, alone, without _him_.

Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...

She was sick of constantly going to bed, and waking up in the morning with her pillow soaking wet with the night-shed tears. She hated herself for it, feeling weak, constantly thinking to herself that she shouldn't be this upset. But she was more than upset. She had loved him, and he'd betrayed her. She constantly wondered to herself at night, "Does he feel the same way?" It made her cry even more just thinking about it.

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

Sometimes things just aren't meant to be. They don't work out for a reason. She needed to accept that. But she was having a hard time doing it. If only she knew, that he too felt the same way…

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes


	2. Rule 12 Tate

Story Category: NCIS

Episode:after Bete Noire

Pairing:Tony/Kate(Tate :)

Author's Note: I am attempting to write something for my ff account so reviews w/constructive criticism would be awesome =D but no mean comments. I have a bunch of ideas in my brain but whenever I try my hand at sharing them, they usually turn out to be rubbish, but I'm taking a chance here and just going with the flow.

Spoilers: Hmmm well the ending of the episode Bete Noire, obviously xD

Any other AN's will be posted at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tony or Kate, or NCIS but that would be pretty dang awesome if I did. IF I did, well let's not dream TOO BIG xD

ENJOY :)

* * *

><p>Tony: His way of escape was always his backup plan. Gibbs thinks he was wearing a vest the whole time.<br>Kate: He was. I...I felt it.  
>Tony <em>(walks over to Kate)<em>: You felt it? Well, how close did you get to feel it? Close enough to touch him, did you touch him with your hand or-  
>Kate <em>(interrupts)<em>: Close enough to stab him with a knife in my hand.  
>Tony: And you didn't?<br>Kate: No.  
>Tony: Stockholm Syndrome?<br>Kate: Tony, you can't bond with your captor in a couple of hours.  
>Tony: I don't know, maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen <em>(snaps fingers)<em> like that.

Tony didn't know what to think. He watched quietly, as Kate gathered all of her things and made way towards the elevator.

"...Good night Tony..." she hesitated, as the elevator doors shut, the familiar _ping! _noise echoing throughout the now silent building.

"Good night" he started, "Stay safe..." this last part he muttered so that no one could hear him, although there wasn't anyone else in the bullpen except for himself. Tony slowly got up and grabbed his things before leaving towards the eleveator. On his way, he passed Gibbs his signiture cup of Starbucks coffee in hand.

"See ya tomorrow boss." he said over his shoulder, as the elevator doors creaked closed. The whole ride down, all he could think about was _her_. He wondered whether she would be safe for the night, or if the bastard would decide to pay her a visit. Tony knew of course, that Kate was perfectly capable of protecting herself. She had been handpicked to protect the president, so naturally she would have the ability to defend herself on her own. This brought some relief to Tony, but he still worried. Sighing, he got into his car, started the ignition and pulled out of the parking garage, debating whether to go home, or go to make sure that she was ok. He decided against it, realizing that if she really truly needed him for support, she would tell him. They were partners after all.

* * *

><p>Kate pulled into her driveway, a small amount of relief washing through her, now that she was home. She dug around her purse for her keys, mumbling incoherently about wishing she had stabbed the bastard that had traumatized her, Gerald, and Ducky. Once she was settled, she went into her bedroom,popped in one of her favorite movies, Titanic, pressed play, and tried to relax. It was extremely hard, since her and Tony's conversation from earlier was still fresh in her mind. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she tried to focus on the scene playing out in front of her, watching as Jack tried to convince Rose to come back on the ship with him, instead of jumping off the boat. She tried her best to pay attention to the movie, but something that Tony had said to her just kept playing over and over again in her head, like a broken record, stuck on one part of the song.<p>

_"I don't know, maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen (snaps fingers) like that."_

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tony was right. If he only knew though, that she was in love with someone. And that someone was him, but she could never tell him that. For multiple reasons. One was Gibbs' rule #12 of course, which banned co-workers from dating. Another reason was that this was Tony DiNozzo, the chauvnistic fratboy, not to mention playboy, of possibly the entire universe. Everyone knew of Tony's phoebia of a real commitment, and she just didn't want to deal with the lingering pain that may occur if something were to occur between the two of them. He was Tony freakin' DiNozzo, playboy of the world, and she was Kate Todd, good girl, together, they just didn't match up, not in her eyes anyway. A few tears escaped as she continued thinking of what could be between her and Tony, but she knew that it was just a fantasy, and everyone knew that fantasies never turned into realities, no matter how much you wanted them to...

* * *

><p>Tony pulled into his parking space, still thinking about Kate, wondering if he should just go over to her place anyway, but once again decided against going, since he knew how women could be when they weren't in their best moods. He sulked up to the elevator, pressed the button for his floor, and trudged his way to his front door. Scenarios continued to torture him, as he kept imagining the terrorist breaking into Kate's house. He kept trying to reason with himself, telling himself multiple times,<p>

"Kate is fine. She is safe in her house, and she is personally capable of protecting herself. Stop worrying about her!" but it didn't work. No matter how hard he tried, the urge to rush immediately over to her place was driving him insane, as the battle continued to rage on inside his head. He fixed himself up a quick dinner, beer and potato chips, not much, but he was in no mood for anything heavy. He flipped through the stations trying to find something to watch. He settled on watching Family Guy, a comedy, hoping that it would take his mind off Kate. It didn't work of course. He still kept picturing her, shaking with fear as the terrorist continued to traumatize her. Finally, he'd had enough. He gathered up his makeshift meal, put it back in the cupboard, and went to wash himself up in the bathroom. When he was finished, he changed out of his work clothes, and changed into a pair of sweats with an old tee-shirt, grabbed his keys, and made way for his car. He kept trying to convince himself that Kate was fine, and that he shouldn't be worrying about her this way, they were just partners for goodness sake! It wasn't entirely healthy to worry like this, especially not over someone who he had barely known for less than a year. But the worrying didn't subside, and the urge to drive to her place continued to grow at a rapid pace, as he drove in a Gibbs like way, to Kate's place.

* * *

><p>Over at Kate's place, Titanic was coming to an end. She was now at the part where the safety boats were searching the icy waters, looking for any survivors. Tears strolled down Kate's face, as Rose begged Jack to wake up. She didn't know why, but this movie always got to her. She wasn't usually the emotional type, especially over something that she knew wasn't real, but the love between Jack and Rose was just too real to believe. It reminded her of how she felt for Tony, but she couldn't think about that now. The thought of losing Tony scared her. It scared her more than her own death, which surprised her, because she never thought of him that way, until today, when she realized that she may never see him again. In fact, if she would have just stabbed the asshole in the first place, the team would be safe from harm, but she didn't and Gibbs was going crazy trying to find whoever had done this to one of his agents, as well as NCIS's medical examiner and medical assistant. This caused a fresh wave of tears to fall, as she began blaming herself for not stabbing the guy when she had the chance.<p>

Tony drove up to Kate's house, and saw the soft glow of a light on in the front room. He stepped quickly out of his car, and rushed up to the front porch steps, knocking on the door. When he didn't get a reply, he rang the door bell. No response.

"Kate? Kate, it's me, Tony! Let me in!" he called, but still the door didn't open.

Inside, Kate continued to sob, not even hearing that Tony had been knocking on the door, or ringing the door bell. When she heard him call to her, saying who it was, a new wave of tears came crashing down, as she began to think of Tony. So many things had been bottled up, and now she just couldn't stop.

Tony began to get worried, as he tried to see through the curtain to see if Kate was inside the house. Still getting no response, he moved his fingers to the extra key Kate had given to him incase of emergency. He turned the key in the door and let himself in, placing his shoes on the door mat so he wouldn't get the house dirty.

"Kate?" he called, searching the house, looking throughout the kitchen, as well as the living room, and what he assumed was the guest bedroom. He heard soft sobbing noises coming from another door, but it was closed. His heart sank, when he opened the door a bit. Kate was slumped over, crying into her arms, her knees tucked up to her chest. When she heard the soft footsteps, she immediately jumped off the bed and backed her way into a corner, with her gun pointed at the intruder. Tony threw his arms up quickly showing her he meant no harm. She slowly lowered her gun when she realized who it was, threw it to the ground and sat back on the bed, staring at the window, a million things running through her head.

"Kate, is there something you want to talk about?" Tony asked, his voice soft and gentle, not wanting to upset Kate, who was clearly already upset as it was.

"I don't need your help Tony!" she snapped, still staring at the window.

"Are you sure? You know I have your back, Kate.." Tony said, his voice trailing off.

"Really, Tony? Because I thought you would be out tonguing your newest blonde bimbo of a girlfriend" she retorted.

Tony stared at the floor, hurt that Kate would say such a thing to him. He knew that his usual ramblings of past dates annoyed Kate and his team members, but he didn't think it could annoy them this much, could it?

"I...I was just concerned for you, ok? I wanted to make sure you were ok.." he said quietly.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she snapped.

Tony began to get a little angry. He had driven all the way out here to make sure she was ok, but she was being stubborn again, and not even giving him a chance to show her he really did care about her, and probably a lot more than he should.

"Excuse me for caring about my partner, Kate! Did you ever think that maybe I came over here because..." he trailed off, regretting the hole he'd just dug himself into.

"Because what, Tony? Why did you come over here?" Kate asked, sad that she was fighting with the man she had loved since day one.

"Because..." he whispered. "Because I love you..." he said the last part so quietly, Kate couldn't be sure that she was hearing things right. But at the same time, her heart skipped a beat at hearing the words I Love You coming from Tony's mouth, especially since it was directed towards her.

"Y-you do?" she stuttered, turning around to face him, shame and embarrassment filling her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I always have, ever since I met you, but I was always afraid of rejection. That and of course I knew you wouldn't believe me, I mean I do always go on about my latest crazy dates, but the whole time I always wished they were you." he said this last part so sweetly, it made Kate's heart ache.

"Well I feel the same way too. I was just afraid to tell you because I knew of your lack of...committment.." she explained to him.

"I promise you, that I will do my best not to hurt you Kate, because I love you." Tony explained, pulling her into his arms. They stayed like that for a good hour or so, just talking and enjoying each others company, until a comfortable silence filled the air. When Tony thought Kate had fallen asleep, he whispered playfully into her ear,

"You're telling Gibbs, Katie-pie."

But Kate surprised him by whispering back

"In your dreams, DiNozzo"

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked my first attempt. It was hard I must say. I'm not sure why, but I seem to have a problem with actually writing a story. Also, if you see any name mistakes, since I used substitution when writing this story, please let me know so I can correct it. Not sure why, but I accomplished this so please review. Review nicely though =)<p>

Substitution-Using other names when writing the story, and then going back and changing the names to the original, real ones


	3. Smile Tate and Tiva

Title: Smile

Pairing: Tiva

Summary: It's been five years since he saw her last. Mild Tate, half friendship, half romance, but ending will be full-out Tiva :D

Disclaimer: I who own nothing except my brain which came up with this while listening to the song Smile on Glee

A/N: I apologize in advance if this turns out to be a waste of your time. But if it ended up being good, then by all means please do R&R and maybe even fave? :D

lt's been five years. Five years since he'd seen the smile that had haunted him in his dreams, more like nightmares. It had been a relatively somber day at NCIS head quarteres. Ziva however had been in a relatively content mood much to the dismay of the rest of Team Gibbs. "Morning everyone!" she said, a smile on her face. Her friendly greeting however was

ignored, as the two agents silently continued their work.

"Tony? Tim?" she questioned, curiously.

"Oh hi Zi." Tony replied emotionlessly.

"Is there a problem I should know about? Did you two break up?" she joked, glancing at a now semi-irritated McGee.

"No. We did not break up. We never even had a chance!" Tony said harshly, storming away from his desk, going to the elevator. Confused, Ziva turned

to McGee, who said nothing, only shaking his head sadly before returning back to

his computer. Ziva went in search to find Gibbs, hoping he could explain the reason that Tony and McGee had been so upset. She spotted him leaving MTAC but decided against it, as she realized he too had a mask of hurt sadness, and what she though seemed to be regret or guilt. He walked by her swiftly, not even taking so much as a glance her way. Just then she saw Tony exit the elevator. He looked like he had been crying. _"Well that's odd." _she thought silently to herself. _"DiNozzo never cries. Something must really be wrong." _she concluded. Tony returned quietly to his desk, quietly typing away at his computer. Thinking of a way to get Tony to talk to her, she thought of something she knew would get him talking. Sure, it was childish but she had no other option. IMing him wouldn't do any good since he had now gotten off the computer and began doing paperwork, another thing she took as odd. Tony never did his paperwork without either A. Being told, or B. Getting slapped by Gibbs. Quickly she whipped out a piece of paper, and began scrawling quicly, not caring whether it was messy or not. She crumpled it up in a ball and threw it at him. It hit the desk with a thud. He looked up cautiously, before opening it carefully.

_Tony,_

_Sorry if I offended you and McGee. Meet me in the elevator in a few minutes. We need to talk._

_Z._

Tony sighed, crumpling the piece of paper again, before throwing it away in the garbage. Ziva got up and mentioned to Gibbs she was headed for the elevator. He gave a her a quick nod of approval, before returning his gaze on the paper before him. Tony saw her walk quietly towards the elevator, debating whether or not he should follow her like she asked. After a few minutes, he decided to go anyway. Nodding to Gibbs in the same way Ziva had, he too made his way towards the elevator.

He entered the elevator, as he found Ziva waiting for him patiently in the corner. He shut the doors, flipped down the switch and waited for her to speak.

"There is obviously something that's been bothering you, Tony. Please tell me what it is. I might be able to help." she said, trying to speak in a comforting voice. Tony said nothing, staring silently at the floor, pretending to be interested in his shoes. A thick blanket of silence and awkwardnes filled the small metal box.

"Nice shoes you got there Zi." he said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Don't change the subject. Now tell me what is wrong with you and everyone else today. Did I say something or do anything? I understand if what I said offended you and McGee but I do not know what Gibbs has to do with it." she said, trying to get him to open up.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked quietly, still staring down at his shoes.

"Erm....Tuesday?" she asked, confused by his random question.

"No, I mean the date. Do you know what the date is today?" he asked, the same tone of sadness in his voice.

"Um....May 24th?" she asked, still baffled as to why the date would matter so much.

"Exactly..." Tony said sadly, trailing off.

"Tony, why is May 24th so important to you and the team? Please tell me."

"It's been five years since she left us, Zi." he said softly

"Who? Tony who-" suddenly Ziva understood why everyone had been so somber today. It was on this day, five years ago, that they had lost one of their own. Ziva felt awful for joking around with her co-workers once she realized why they were all so upset.

"Tony, I am so sorry. I forgot I didn't mean-" she began, trying to make up for the way she had acted.

"It's alright Zi, I just miss her a lot. She was my best friend, you know? It may not have seemed like it, ask Tim or Gibbs, but I really did care about her." he whispered, close to tears again.

"Did you love her?" Ziva asked, sympathetically holding her partner's shaking hand.

"I don't know. At times I think I might have. But we couldn't, rule 12 remember. And she was too smart for that. Tim and I had talked about it once, on the day when...it happened. We had each others' backs." he continued. He started crying, letting the tears flow, not caring if anyone saw or not.

"Shhhhh it's alright." Ziva whispered, hugging him as he cried into her shoulder. Suddenly she got an idea. She wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a shot. She began singing to him softly, a song that Ari had once sang to her and Tali when they had been younger, and when he had actually been himself.

_Smile, though your heart is aching, _

_Smile, even though it's breaking. _

_When there are clouds in the sky- _

_You'll get by. _

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow, _

_Smile and maybe tomorrow _

_You'll see the sun come shining through _

_For you. _

_Light up your face with gladness, _

_Hide every trace of sadness. _

_Although a tear may be ever so near, _

_That's the time you must keep on trying, _

_Smile, what's the use of crying? _

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile, _

_If you just smile. _

She lifted his chin up, wiping away the last tear that had began to fall down his cheek.

"That was beautiful, Zi, when did you watch _Modern Times_?" asked Tony, still sniffling a little.

"Ari used to sing it to Tali and I whenever Abba wasn't around. He was the best brother I could have. And then he was taken from me and replaced with a cold hearted monster" she said this last part, with as much venom dripping from her voice as possible.

"Oh. You sing nice" Tony said sheepshly.

"Thank you." she said, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks for everything, Zi. I just really needed to let it out ya know? I really miss her. Gibbs is no different. He beat himself up over it for 5 months after it happened. He still does every once in a while but it's worse today."

"No problem, you are my partner, I'll always have your back. Remember that." she said, kissing him on the cheek before flipping the switch. The elevator began to move again, and they stepped out and went to their desks.

Tony began scribling another note on a piece of paper before crumbling it up and throwing it over to Ziva.

Ziva,

Thanks for everything. Would you like to go out to dinner and a movie sometime?

T

He watched as she snapped her head up to where the crumpled ball of paper had come from. She opened it and began to read it, before looking over to Tony and giving a small nod, to which he grinned cheerfully in response.

A small figure stood by the elevator, watching the two exchange glances with one another. She was wearing denim capris, and a pink t-shirt. Her auburn shoulder length hair fell gently in loose waves on her shoulders. She smiled quietly, happy that _he_ had moved on.

"Take care of yourself, Tony." she whispered.

Tony snapped his head up towards the elevator when he heard what he thought sounded as if someone was talking to him, but saw no one there.\

"Oh, and I loved you too." she said, before fading away. Now Tony was sure he'd heard right, before smiling to himself silently. He knew he'd be alright. He could move on without her. But he would never forget her.

Well? How did I do? Good? Bad? In between? R&R please. Oh and thanks for reading :D


	4. Rock Paper Scissors with a Twist Tiva

Pairing: Tiva

Rating: T

Summary: Rock Paper Scissors with a Twist

Episode: None in particular that I know of

Disclaimer: We've been over this before. I don't own anything except for the

ideas.

A/N: I PROMISE YOU that this is DEFINITELY Tiva. There is no Tate mentioned in here whatsoever! Oh and also, sorry if the beginning seems kinda dark-ish. I wanted to set the mood to the whole "I'm here for you/I love you" sorta thing...err yeah haha. And also I apologize in advance if this isn't very good. I felt bad that I mis-led the people who read Smile so I decided to make up for it. Enjoy? :)

* * *

><p>Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about pretty much everything. He couldn't fall back to sleep and was getting quite restless at the moment. The week's case was stressful, but he was definitely glad it was over. A soon-to-be Lieutenent had been murdered by a jealous ex, Leah Torres, when she had found out he'd dumped her for her high school rival. To make matters worse, she had kidnapped his 2 year old daughter, Natalia. It'd been a long case but they'd finally found Leah, as well as Natalia. She had been hiding in plain sight the whole time, but she had dyed her hair brown, as well as wearing colored contacts. She had also posed as Lieutenent Ryland's sister. Her cover had worked perfctly, untill it had been discovered that she was killed in a car accident a few months prior to her now deceased brother's death. Everyone had been shocked that this woman would be so jealous as to even consider kidnapping an innocent child. He lay there motionlessly, listening to the rain drum on the rooftopsoftly. Just when he was about to fall back to sleep, the piercing sound of his doorbell rang, startling him. He groaned as he rolled over to look at his read 2:30 am.<p>

"Whoever the hell is behind the door is going to wish they'd never met me" he thought, as he cursed silently under his breath the whole way to the door.

He yawned loudly before looking through the peep hole. When he realized who it was on the other side, he went from irritated to shocked, as well as confused. Standing on the other side was a very distressed and shaken up Ziva. Tony yanked the door open, both scaring the hell out of Ziva and nearly whacking himself in the face with the door.

"Well look who it is. Couldn't stay away from me could you, David?" he teased, grinning his infamous cheshire cat smile.

"We...need to talk," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tony's grin turned into a look of concern and confusion as he made way for her as she walked into his living room. She sat down quietly, tucking her legs underneathe her body, darting her eyes around nervously.

"So tell me, what brings you to the DiNozzo residence at 2:30 in the morning?" he asked with the same teasing tone in it, but laced with concern as well.

"I..I'm...I'm" she stuttered.

"You're what? Spit it out already!" he exclaimed, getting really worried now.

"I'm pregnant...." she said this as quietly as she possibly could.

If there had been any color in Tony's face, it was definitely gone now.

"Wh...what did you j-just say...?" he stuttered, his throat feeling dryer than the Sahara Desert.

"I said, I'm pregnant..." she repeated, her voice cracking this time.

She looked down as unshed tears started to blur her vision About a million thoughts were going through his head by now. "Is it mine?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "How long has she known?" "Oh shit who's telling Gibbs? Sure as hell isn't going to be me, or I'm sooooo dead" "Oh crap she's looking at me now, better talk to her instead of rambling in my thoughts like an idiot."

"Is it mine?" he questioned.

"Yes" she whispered, staring absentmindedly down at her stomache. Tony couldn't believe his ears. The woman he'd loved for so long was pregnant with his child. This should be a happy moment for them, but instead here she was crying her eyes out, afraid of rejection. He gently lifted her face so that it was in level with his.

"That's wonderful." he whispered.

"Are you sure...?" she asked somewhat confused.

To be honest, she had expected him to faint, yell and tell her that it was her own problem. Instead he'd been happy. He was happy that she was having their baby.

"This is wonderful, Ziva. The only problem I have is..." he trailed off.

"Oh no, he's having second thoughts!" she thought anxiously, waiting for him to finish whatever he'd been saying.

"As I was saying, the only problem is who's gonna tell Gibbs?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"We have to do it together." she suggested.

"How about rock, paper,scissors?" he said. She looked at him as if he had 5 heads and 4 eyes.

"What do a bunch of inanimate objects have to do with us telling Gibbs...?" she asked, clearly confused by Tony's suggestion.

"No,no no silly. It's game! See, rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock" he explained showing her the different hand formations.

"How on earth does paper beat rock?" she asked.

"Beats me. I don't make the rules here ya know. But I like your idea 'll tell Gibbs tomorrow at work." he said, proud of his "smart thinking".

"Wait, I want to see how to play this, "rock,paper,scissors" thingy" Ziva said. So they played a few rounds, and of course Tony won.

"That's so not fair. You're experienced!" Ziva whined, pouting. Tony just chuckled before taking her into his arms and kissing her softly on the lips.

Ziva looked over at the clock in the living room. It read 4:30 am. They both had to be at work in 2 and a half hours and neither of them felt like going back to sleep.

"Tony, it is 4:30 in the morning. I have to go home now if I wanna make it to

work." she said, as she got up to leave.

"No, you'rw staying here. We'll leave earlier and you can pick up some clothes on our way there." he said, pulling her back down in his lap on the couch. They must have dozed off because the next thing they knew, Tony's alarm clock was going off in the bedroom. He got dressed quickly, made them both heart shaped pancakes(his frat brother thought it'd be hilarious to give him a heart-shaped pan for his birthday), and drove off to Ziva's place. Once she was settled, they drove to NCIS headquarters. McGee sat typing away at his computer, looking up once to say a small "hi" before returning to his work.

"Hey McGoober where's Gibbs?" Tony asked, impatiently.

"Right here, DiNozzo," he said, appearing out of nowhere, scaring all three of the agents.

"Oh, uh hey boss. Uh...Ziva and I have something to tell ya. Take it away Ziva,"

he said, backing away behind her.

"gibbsimpregnant" she said, so fast that it was almost unrecognizable. Gibbs just stared at her, before looking over at Tony, who by now had a look that was pretty much only a look he could pull off.

"Is it his?" he asked, pointing at Tony. Ziva just shook her head quietly.

"It's 'bout time you two listened to Abby," he said, causing both agents to look

at each other in shock.

"You...aren't mad?" Tony asked, baffeled as to how somone like Gibbs could just be so calm about the whole thing. They had broken rule 12 after all.

"Nahhhhh. I've always wanted to be a grandpa some day," he said with a smirk on his face as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Well, was it better this time? Worse? R&amp;R pleases :D<p> 


End file.
